


Mates Bite

by Onyx_Of_Octavia



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, It grew, M/M, Smut, Vampires, idk what else to tag, just go with it, no beta because this wasn't supposed to be a thing, not permanent?, okay so there is kinda death but like, this wasn't supposed to be this long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_Of_Octavia/pseuds/Onyx_Of_Octavia
Summary: After discovering the farmer was dating literally all eligible parties, the gang, Abigail, Sam, and Sebastian, go on an adventure. Things don't go quite as planned. Now there's a wizard and people need blood? Oof man, this is a ride.
Relationships: Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Mates Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this just became a thing, it was gonna be like a short little fic maybe 5k words but nope... And while I should be working on other projects this just took over my life..... So for those reading my Danganronpa fic, I promise something will get with that soon! I just hit a wall and need to think some things through with it, and just yeah, here ya go....

It was a few days after Sebastian had discovered that the new farmer hadn’t just been dating him, but every other single guy in Pelican Town. Abigail had informed him and Sam the day after, that the farmer had also been dating all the single women. Scowling down at the turbulent dance of the sea, rain fell from dark grey, near black clouds; lightning flashed and soon after thunder rumbled from the heavens. The dark haired man sighed and rose to his feet, it was almost time to meet Sam and Abby at the saloon, maybe they could help take his mind off the heavy veil of depression he was being consumed by. The walk back into town was slow, he wasn’t going to late so he saw no reason to rush, besides he enjoyed being out in the rain.

Entering the saloon, Gus sent him a glare as he shook his wet hair, splattering droplets of water around the doorway. Seb ignored the glare and went to join his friends by the pool table. Abigail was in her usual perch on the couch, Sam, surprisingly, was not getting the table set up. Instead he was seated on the other couch, looking more depressed than Sebastian had ever seen him, and that was saying something because Sam was almost always smiling or at least neutral. Seb couldn’t even remember the last time he had seem Sam upset like this, maybe when his dad shipped out a few years ago? Abby gave him a soft greeting as he walked over, sitting down next to Sam. As the saloon filled with people the trio sat in silence. It was like that for almost a half an hour before Abigail couldn’t take it any longer, she wasn’t used to the boys being so quiet, well, okay, Seb was normally like this, but not Sam.

“This is stupid. Sitting around moping about the fact that that asshole farmer lead everyone on isn’t going to solve anything. So what if they did? Forget them, we were doing just fine before they came along and we don’t need them now,” she said.

“So what? You want us to just move on? I don’t know about you Abbs, but I thought the farmer truly _liked_ me, that’s not something you just get over,” Sam remarked.

Abby sent Sam a sad look, understanding that, unlike her who had been in a few relationships before, Sam hadn’t and wasn’t used to being used or getting dumped.

“I’m sorry Sam, but I just can’t stand sitting around moping all day over something that wasn’t even our fault,”

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with moping all day,” Sebastian said, feigning offense.

“Maybe not for you, but I can’t deal with it. So I say tomorrow, we go adventuring!” the purple haired girl declared.

“Adventure?” Sam asked nervously.

The last time Abigail had suggested an adventure Sam had ended up with a broken ankle, and Sebastian still refused to go anywhere near the old community center. And the time before that Sebastian had to pull Sam out of the deceptively deep pond in the secret woods. Then there was that time with the Mayor’s purple shorts, a rubber duck, and a container of whipped cream. They all ended up serving ten hours of community service for that one. Worth it though.

“Yes, adventure. We’ll meet tomorrow at eleven-thirty outside Seb’s house, got it?” Abigail asked, staring the boys down.

They nodded in response, both slightly afraid of what she would do if they refused.

“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow then, don’t be late,” she said before leaving.

After she left Sam and Sebastian continued to sit in silence. Sebastian didn’t mind the quiet, he usually thrived in it, but Sam… Sam was normally the one who struggled to shut up.

“So… you and the farmer, huh?” the dark haired man asked, “Didn’t think they were your type,”

“Didn’t think they were yours either, I didn’t even think you had a type,” Sam shot back.

Seb shrugged, he still was sure what had compelled him to start dating the farmer to begin with.

“You wanna talk about it?” Seb asked.

“I… I guess… I don’t know man… It’s just hard to believe that they were dating, literally, everyone, y’know? I thought I was special, the way they made feel, thought we actually had something real,” Sam replied.

Sebastian nodded in understanding, he wasn’t one to open up to people, outside of his mom and two friends. People made him anxious, nervous, he didn’t like to be around them. Then the damn farmer came along and, after a rough start, had forced their way into Sebastian’s life. Seb, like Sam, had thought he was special, that someone other than his mom and friends had seen his worth. Before the farmer, Sebastian had never shown any interest in dating, perfectly content to hide away from everyone for the rest of time, thought he might be asexual, had never even considered the possibility he might be gay… And then to learn that he was one of not two, not three, but twelve people the farmer was dating, it hurt, a lot. So, yeah, Seb understood how his best friend felt. And how had the fact that Sam was dating the farmer never come up? Sam wasn’t great at keeping secrets, so why hadn’t he said anything?

“What about you, man? I know you don’t usually talk to people, let alone, you know, date them,” Sam asked.

“Guess I thought they were different? Doesn’t matter now. They just helped prove to me that getting close to people can only end in pain, and that it’s better to be alone,” Sebastian said with a shrug.

Sam didn’t say anything after that, and Seb wasn’t if that was a good thing.

“I think I’m gonna head home, get some sleep, who knows what Abby has planned for tomorrow, so don’t want to risk not being prepared,” the blond said, getting up from the couch.

Sebastian hummed in agreement and followed his friend out of the saloon. The cool autumn air brushed over their skin, a brisk chill compared to the warmth that had hung in the air of the saloon. They hesitated for a moment once outside, then Seb fell into step with the taller man. It wasn’t until they were outside Sam’s house that any more was said.

“So, see ya tomorrow?” Sam questioned.

“Yeah, tomorrow,” Seb said, and turned to leave, but before he did he turned back, “And Sam?”

“Yeah?” the blond asked, pausing opening the door.

“That farmer is an idiot to not think you’re special,” and with that, the shorter man walked away, leaving a thoroughly confused Sam to wonder what, exactly, his best friend had meant with his parting words.

Sebastian, meanwhile, was trying to figure out where that had come from. By the time he reached his house, he still had no answer.

Changing into a pair of black sweats and a different black t-shirt, he climbed into bed, only to spend the night tossing and turning as he continued to dwell on the last words he said to Sam.

*

Sebastian left his house at precisely eleven thirty-three, mostly to annoy Abigail, who considered being late one of the greatest sins, but also because he had woken up late after only a few hours of sleep. He didn’t really have time to get ready, just threw on some clean clothes and ran a hand through his hair before deeming himself decent. As expected Abigail started in on him for being late.

“You’re late,” she began, “We agreed on eleven thirty, not eleven thirty-three,”

“Sorry, over slept,” was all the answer she got.

“Come on Abby, it was only a few minutes, not like he did it on purpose,” Sam said, hoping to calm the girl. Though he did suspect Seb had purposefully been late, he wasn’t going to say that to Abby.

“Yeah, whatever, you’re here at least, even if you look like shit,” she teased, “Seriously, you both look like shit, what happened after I left last night?”

Sebastian scowled at her but said nothing. Looking over at Sam to see what she meant, he instantly understood. Dark bags framed tired blue eyes. His hair even seemed tired, not spiking as wildly as usual. Sebastian felt a little guilty, he could guess that Sam hadn’t slept well, and it was most likely his fault.

“Nothing happened, just didn’t sleep well,” Sam said, “So what are we doing, Abby? You didn’t give any idea of what to prepare for,” Sam easily changed the subject away from his appearance and Seb’s.

“So, ya know how we always talk about exploring the caves?” she asked.

“Yeah…?” Seb said, not sure if he was going to like where this was going.

“Well, that’s what we’re going to do!” Abigail said excitedly.

Sam and Sebastian stared at their purple haired friend. Was she serious? Yeah, they had talked about going and exploring the caves before, but never planned on actually going through with it. Or, at least, that’s what the two boys thought.

“Well don’t look too excited,” Abigail snarked, “You might break something,”

“You’re serious?” Seb asked.

“Of course I am!” she looked offended that he would even think she was joking.

“All right. Let’s do it,” Sam said, a look of determination settling on his face.

Sebastian stared at his blond like he’d grown a second head. Was he really going to do this? What was he supposed to use to protect himself with? Sure he a replica mace down in his room, a _replica_. He had no idea how to use it, he only got it because Sam had talked him into it one night when they had been high and talking about Solarian Chronicles. Sam had somehow convinced him to get something that he could use like his fighter character. But unlike his friends, he wasn’t skilled with any weapon. Abigail had her sword, and Sam was a good shot with his slingshot. But Sebastian… Sebastian had nothing. He could code the hell out of a program, but beyond that… Abigail must have realized his dilemma, because she was suddenly handing him a medium sized iron dagger.

“I want that back, but you can use it while we’re down there, don’t want you to be defenseless,” she said.

He took the dagger and shifted it between his hands, testing the weight. It was fairly light, not heavy enough to slow him down.

“Fine, let’s go before I change my mind and realize what a terrible idea this is,”

“Yes! Woohoo!” Abigail shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

She then skipped off towards the caves, leaving Sam and Sebastian to trail after her.

“You guys ready?” she asked as they approached the ladder that lead down into the unknown depths.

“Are you?” Seb replied.

“Fuck yeah! Let’s do this!” she said, then slid down the ladder.

Sam, even though he had easily agreed to this, still looked to his dark haired friend for reassurance that this was really what they were about to do. Seb shrugged and followed Abby down the ladder at a more reasonable pace. Sam wasn’t far behind.

The first floor was really anticlimactic, there was just a bunch of rocks. The next floor was more interesting, Abigail killed a couple of slimes and one rock crab; and that’s how that subsequent few floors went. Abigail did most of the combat, Sam helping when needed, but Sebastian never had to raise his dagger. After getting to the fifth floor they decided they could go a bit deeper and hopped in the elevator down to the thirtieth floor. Things continued to go pretty well, even though it was a lot darker once they hit the thirty first floor, they didn’t really encounter any difficulties. That is until they reached the thirty fifth floor.

The air suddenly filled with a thick mist and the sound of quiet squeaks echoed off the walls. Abigail raised her blade and Sam readied his sling. They weren’t sure what to expect, but they were going to take down whatever it was. Sebastian tightened his grip on the dagger and backed up a little, not wanting to accidentally stab his friends if he needed to attack. The squeaking grew louder. The mist, thicker. Abigail swung her sword. Something hit the ground. Sam took aim, sent a rock flying through the air. More sword slashes. More rocks hitting unseen targets. A sharp pain on his neck. The mist began to clear. Dizzy. That’s how Sebastian felt. He weakly reached for Sam. Barely grabbed his attention before the dizziness took over. A sudden stabbing pain in his heart.

Nothing.

*

Sam hardly had any time to register what was happening before he had his arms full of Sebastian.

“Abby!” he called out, starting to freak out because the shorter man wasn’t responding to any of the attempts to bring him back to consciousness, and when Sam went to check for a pulse, he struggled to find one.

“What?” she asked as she searched for the next ladder down.

“We need to go! Something’s wrong with Seb!” Sam was already lifting Sebastian into his arms and carrying him over to the elevator, thankful there was one on this floor, he didn’t know how he and Abigail would have gotten Seb up a ladder, they might’ve had to continue going down till they reached the next one.

“What? What happened?” she ran over to help the blond with their unconscious friend.

“I don’t know. After the mist cleared he grabbed my shoulder, he looked, looks, really pale, even for him, then he passed out. Abby, what are we gonna do?” Sam explained, getting more scared for his friend as the elevator brought them back to the surface.

“Fuck, this isn’t good. What do we do? Our parents will be pissed if they find out we were down in the mines. Do we risk taking him to Harvey?” Abby asked, checking over Sebastian, “Shit his temperature’s dropping,”

“Shit! I don’t know if he’ll make it to the clinic, we could just take him to his house and see if Maru can do anything? Maybe she can stabilize him enough to get him to the clinic?” Sam suggested, looking down at the shivering form of the unusually vulnerable looking man in his arms.

Sebastian, while not all that strong physically, had always seemed the most immune to, well, everything. He, for as long as Sam had known him, had never been sick, never been affected by what others said or thought about him, or if he did he hid it extremely well. Sebastian had never once looked as small and fragile as he did in that moment.

“Alright, yeah, I’ll text Maru, and we’ll take him to his room,” Abigail said, pulling her phone out and shaking it angrily as they continued to move upwards.

When she finally had service restored to her phone she began frantically texting Maru, letting her know what happened, and asking her to distract her parents so they could get Seb down to his room. And while she never did text Harvey, she did text one other person in hopes that he might know something and be able to help.

As they drew closer to the mountain house, Abby had Sam stay back while she went on ahead to make sure the coast was clear. Mere minutes later he was creeping down the stairs to Seb’s cave. He laid the dark haired man on the bed, doing his best to make Seb comfortable, Sam took off his friends shoes and removed the hoodie he always wore so Maru could more easily check his vitals.

Abby and Maru showed up shortly after, Maru going right into nurse mode and checking over her half-brother. While she did that Abigail was furiously texting away, occasionally growling at her phone. Sam wasn’t sure what do, he wanted to watch and help Maru, but didn’t want to get in the way. He wanted to talk with Abby, try to voice his nerves in some way, but she seemed hyper focused on her phone. He wanted Sebastian to wake up and be okay. He wanted this all to be a bad dream. To wake to Vincent jumping on his bed, telling him that their mom had made waffles and that his friends, for once, had come over early for band practice. But most of all… most of all he wanted to tell Seb how he felt.

He had been up half the night thinking about his friend’s parting words. That had lead him to thinking about how he felt about Sebastian. And after much internal debate, and a panicked text conversation with Abigail, he finally admitted to himself that he might just like Sebastian as more than just his best friend. Sam realized that he had just been projecting his feelings for Seb onto the farmer, using them as a replacement when he couldn’t have the real thing. He realized he never felt anything more than a weird friendship with them, only thought he felt more because they kinda looked like Seb. After that discovery Sam surprised himself by not being all that shocked with this new revelation, in fact, it made total sense.

He and Seb had always been close, and there had been times people had thought they were together, to which Seb would politely correct those thoughts, well polite might be a stretch, but still, he never seemed disgusted by the rumors.

But now, with Maru hovering over the pale, deathly looking form of his crush, Sam feared the worst. After what felt like hours, though was actually only a few short minutes, his fears were further cemented when Maru stepped away from the bed with a solemn expression.

“There’s nothing I can do, and I don’t think Harvey would have had any better luck. H-He was too far gone when I got to him...” a single tear rolled down her cheek, followed by another, and another, until her whole body was shaking from her sobbing.

“So what?! He’s dead? He can’t be dead! There’s gotta be something you can do!” Sam shouted, anger and desperation rolling off the normally chill man in waves.

“And he’s not, not technically anyways, but if we don’t act soon I can’t say for sure if he’ll live,” a voice, deep and scratchy, one that Sam didn’t recognize, came from the doorway.

“You made it! Took you long enough,” Abigail said, greeting the newcomer like an old friend, while also berating him for being late? Sam was confused.

“I apologize for the delay, I had to gather the necessary supplies,” the man said.

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Maru asked, sniffling as she tried to calm down and understand the situation.

Sam was wondering the same thing, he thought he might’ve seen him before, the fair maybe? He was pretty sure he’d remember seeing a guy with purple hair, a weird cowboy hat, and a cape, but honestly who knows.

“Yeah, who are you? And what do you mean he’s not _technically_ dead? How is that even possible?” Sam demanded.

“I am M. Rasmodius, your local wizard. As for your friend –” the wizard began.

“Wait. Wizard?”

“Yes, wizard, one who deals with the mystic arts, a magic user. Now, as I was saying, if we don’t act fast your friend might actually die. I’m going to need some blood from one of you,”

“Blood? Magic? What’s going on? Why would you need blood?” Maru asked.

“Why can’t you use your own blood?” Sam questioned.

“My blood is too contaminated with magicks, I am not sure how that would affect the change, he needs pure blood, which also eliminates Abigail from offering her blood,” the wizard explained.

“Why does it eliminate Abigail?” Sam asked, he wasn’t sure if he should trust this guy yet, and everything he was saying wasn’t helping that trust grow.

“Because she has been studying the mystic arts under my tutelage, thus she has magic running through her blood. That and I’m not sure how her diet would affect things,”

Abigail flushed at that, it was no secret that she enjoyed the occasional gemstone, but it wasn’t something she went around announcing to everyone.

“So either Sam or I have to give our to help Sebastian get better?” Maru asked, trying to make sure she understood what the older man was getting at.

He nodded and looked between the two eligible young adults waiting for a decision to be made. Sam and Maru looked between each other, silently discussing who would save their friend’s life. Finally Sam stepped forward.

“He can have mine,” the blond said with strong conviction.

“Alright, give me your wrist,”

Sam held his right arm out, rolling up the sleeve of his blue hoodie. Rasmodius took his arm, and with an iridium dagger he pulled from a sheath on his belt, sliced a cut down Sam’s forearm. He then lead Sam over to where Sebastian lay and pressed his wrist to the dark haired man’s mouth.

Sam had no idea what to expect, so when he felt a gentle suction and two sharp pricks on his wrist, he practically jumped out of his skin. Looking down, blue eyes met dark purple orbs, but, there was something different… On the outer edge of the deep purple was a ring of glowing, ruby red. Sam was mesmerized by the gaze, lost in the sensation of his best friend gently sucking on his wrist. All he could think about was Sebastian. Everything else seemed to get lost in a haze as Sebastian lightly ran his tongue along the cut. It wasn’t until the wizard cleared his throat that the two young men were reminded that they weren’t the only ones on the room. In that moment Sam finally realized his best friend was _drinking_ his _blood_. And Sebastian realized; a. he wasn’t dead, and b. he was drinking Sam’s _blood…_ and he liked it, it was like nothing he had ever tasted before. Then, as if on instinct, Seb pulled his teeth out and, in a more deliberate manner, ran his tongue over the wounds, stopping the flow of the sweet nectar.

Sam let his arm fall limp to his side, still locked into Sebastian’s gaze. Seb, not wanting to break eye contact, pushed himself up so he was now sitting face-to-face with the blond.

“What just happened?” Abigail’s voice came from somewhere distant, though she was only a few meters away.

“Interesting… very interesting...” Rasmodius said as he moved to approach the pair on the bed, “You are Sebastian, are you not?” he asked, ignoring the growl said man released as he approached.

Hearing his name, Seb finally snapped out of whatever trance like state he was in, turned away from Sam, and looked at the older man.

“I am… Who are you and what are you doing in my room?”

“M. Rasmodius, local wizard. How are you feeling?” the wizard asked, wanting to get right down to why he was there in the first place.

Sebastian opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it as he actually thought about it. The last thing he could remember was being down in the mines and something biting his neck. He remembered pain. But now he felt fine. Better than fine. Better than he had in a long time. He felt powerful. His brow furrowed in confusion. Powerful? That didn’t make sense. Hadn’t he died? Isn’t that what that bright light that had engulfed him had signified? Based on everything he could remember, for all accounts and purposes, he should be dead. So why wasn’t he? And why did he suddenly have strong urge to protect Sam, and why did he feel pulled to the blond?

“What happened?” Sebastian eventually asked.

“To be frank, you were bit by a vampire, you are now a vampire,” the wizard said bluntly.

“Vampire? But… vampires aren’t real?” Maru said, her practical, science side taking over.

“And if they were, wouldn’t he have had to drink the vampires blood for him to change? Not Sam’s?” Abigail inquired.

“I assure you, vampires are very much real, and your brother is now among their ranks. As for how– yes, in most cases the sire must feed the childe their blood for the change to occur. But there have been some rare cases where the sire was powerful enough to cause the change through a bite alone. This is only possible with some of the oldest vampires. This is obviously one of those cases,” Rasmodius stated.

“So I’m a vampire?” Sebastian asked.

“You are. I’ve brought a few books that will help you understand what changes you’ll be experiencing in the next few days. Though the only major change you should notice is to your appetite. While you can still ingest normal foods, you won’t gain any of the nutritional benefits from them. You will need, at least, one liter of fresh, it’s important it’s fresh, blood per week to stave off the bloodlust,”

“Fresh blood?”

“Yes, for the first few weeks, after your body has acclimated to these changes you’ll be able to switch to blood bags to fed from,”

“Where is he supposed to get fresh blood? It’s not like we have an ever flowing supply of fresh blood just laying around,” Abigail pointed out.

“Well it’s not as if he needs the entire liter in one sitting, he should be able to take a little each day from those who agree to be donors, at least until his mate is found,” Rasmodius said, though the last bit was said under his breath, Sebastian thought he heard it correctly.

“Donors?” Maru questioned.

“Yes, it would be easiest if those he’s taking the blood from are willing participants. I would also suggest that a third party be present when the feeding occurs. As we just witnessed, the blond –”

“I have a name,” Sam cut in with a grumpy mumble, he had just saved his friend’s life, sorta, the old man could at least refer to him by his name.

“Apologies, Sam, fell into a trance like state. Even after I had made my presence known it still took a few moments for them to truly snap out of it. Had I not done anything, it’s highly likely we would be witnessing a much different scene,”

“Different how?” Abigail pressed, curious about what Rasmodius was implying.

“Vampires are a _very_ sexual species, though once they find their mate that urge subsides some. The sharing of blood, from anywhere, but specifically the neck, wrist, and thigh, can be, and usually is, a uniquely pleasurable experience for both parties. There is further information in the books,”

The room fell silent as the four young adults took in this new information. Sebastian was now a vampire. He needed blood to survive. He had a mate. That one was what Sam was stuck on.

“Wait, wait, wait. Mate? What do you mean ‘mate’?” Seb asked, sounding only marginally perturbed, though inside he was freaking out.

“Yes, mate, a life partner, your soulmate, for lack of a better word,” Rasmodius offered in way of an explanation.

If he was going to further elaborate he never got the chance, as Robin came down the stairs into her son’s room without any prior warning.

She had expected to find her son and his friends either sitting around reading comics or playing another campaign of Solarian Chronicles, not… whatever she just walked in on. Sam and Sebastian were sitting together, extremely close, on Seb’s bed; Abigail and Maru, who she hadn’t expected to find down here, were standing off to the side, both looking nervous, Maru appeared to have been crying recent;y; and?

“Rasmodius? What are you doing here? In my son’s room?” Robin asked, “What’s going on here?”

The five other occupants of the room glanced between each other, all having what seemed to be a silent conversation through their expressions. Abigail ended up being the one ‘nominated’ to explain things.

“You should probably sit down for this,” she began, leading Robin over to the spare desk chair, “So I guess I should start at the beginning? What have you heard about the farmer recently?”

“The farmer? I thought they were dating Sebby? Did something happen? Did they break up?” Robin asked, her motherly instincts kicking in.

“Well, kinda? They were dating Seb, and Sam, and Maru, and Alex, and Hayley, and Emily, and Shane, and Leah, and Penny, and Elliot, and Harvey, and me,”

“Excuse me? What? They were dating all of you?” a fire blazed in Robin’s typically calm, gentle eyes.

“Yeah, they were,”

“Hmmm. They might just a sharp rise in prices next time they come to visit,” Robin muttered to herself, then got back to the matter at hand, “Okay, but what does Rasmodius have to do with this?”

“So, um… well… After we learned about the farmer, everyone was majorly depressed, and I suggested we go on an adventure...” Abigail said, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

“What kind of adventure?” Robin asked, already preparing for the worst when Abigail said adventure.

“Well, so, we went down in the mines,”

The red haired woman could only stare in disbelief, yet she wasn’t all that surprised, “What happened?”

“So we got down to like the thirty fifth floor when it got really foggy and this huge swarm of bats started attacking us out of nowhere. Sam and I killed most of them, but I guess one came from behind us, where Seb was. I don’t actually know what exactly happened. Once the fog cleared I started looking for the next ladder down, then Sam was telling me we needed to go because something was wrong with Seb. He was already passed out when I got back over to them, and he didn’t look good. He was super pale, like way more so than usual. And cold, when I tried to see if he was okay all I felt was cold. Sam carried him out of the mines and we came here. Sam didn’t think he’d make it all the way to the clinic, so Maru was the next best thing since she works part-time at the clinic. I also texted Ras because I thought he might know what was wrong,”

“He wasn’t breathing when I got to him, I tried CPR and everything I could, but I couldn’t get him stable...” Maru said sadly.

“You make it sound like he died,” Robin said, not sure if she was trying to make light of the situation or not as she looked over at her son, who, from where she sat, looked very much alive.

“He did,” Rasmodius stated, “He is technically dead,”

“Technically dead? How can someone be technically dead?” Robin demanded.

Her son was dead? But he was sitting right there watching her. There was something she was missing.

“Simply put, he’s a vampire,”

“A… vampire?”

And then Robin did something no one expected, she fainted.

Sebastian was by her side in the blink of an eye, no one saw him move, but they saw that he was next to his mom before they could even react to what just happened.

Rasmodius muttered something under his breath and soon after Robin was blinking into wakefulness.

“Are you okay mom?” Sebastian asked.

She nodded slowly and stared at her son. He didn’t look all that different, a little paler maybe, and of she looked closely she could see the glowing red ring on the outer edge of his irises. Really, had she not just been told, she wouldn’t have known there was anything different about him. Until he touched her. The touch was cold, not as cold as it could have been, but still unnaturally cold.

“So what does this mean, exactly? How will this affect his life?” Robin asked, looking at the wizard.

“As I said earlier, the only major change he should see is to his diet. He will be a bit more sensitive to the sun, but it shouldn’t harm him any. He should be able to live a fairly normal life as long as he’s able to get the necessary amount of blood each week,”

“Blood?”

“Yes, blood, do you people know nothing about vampires? Really. I already told him, for the next few weeks he’ll need to directly from the vein. His body will need fresh blood to stabilize the change, but after that blood bags will suffice. Oh, and he’ll need to find his mate eventually,”

“Mate?”

“Look it’s all detailed in the books I brought, I suggest you read through those and then if you have any further questions you can contact me, I must be off now,” and then he was gone.

Abigail just shrugged at the man’s abrupt departure and grabbed a book from the pile he left on the table, settling down on one of the cushions they used when playing Solarian and began reading. Maru followed the other girl’s lead, reaching for a book and sitting down against the wall as she started to page through it.

“You’re okay with this?” Robin asked her son, looking down to where he was kneeling beside her.

“Don’t really have a choice, do I?” Sebastian replied, “And it could be worse, at least now I don’t have to worry about getting sick,”

“Yes, I guess you’re right,” Robin sighed, not sure how she felt about the attempt at a joke.

“It’ll be okay, mom, I’m still me, that hasn’t changed,” he said.

“I know, at least you’re still here,” she sighed and pulled him into a tight hug.

He returned the embrace, knowing she needed this.

“Is Sam okay? He hasn’t really moved, or said anything since I got here, he looks a little lost,”

Seb glanced over his shoulder at his blond friend. His mom was right. Sam hadn’t said anything or even reacted in anyway since the wizard mentioned mates. Why would that cause Sam to be so quiet? It’s not like he was the one who was going to be stuck with somebody for the rest of eternity. Giving his mom a final squeeze, Sebastian then moved back over to where Sam remained on his bed.

“Hey,”

“Hey,” Sam replied, though it lacked the upbeat inflection it usually had.

“You okay?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” the blond joked weakly.

“Yeah, probably, but I didn’t just have to watch my best friend die, so…”

“Fair point, fair point,”

“Hey, um, thanks for carrying me out of the mines, and y’know, not just leaving me there to die,”

“Of course, man, I couldn’t just leave you there! Do you have any idea what I would have done if you had actually died?”

“I don’t think I want to know, but thanks again,” Seb smiled, a rare smile that he reserved solely for his mom and Sam.

“So, a mate? Anyone you want it to be?”

“Ugh, I just learned I’m a vampire, I don’t even want to think about the fact that I’m supposed to have a ‘mate’. For all I know they’re some crazed serial killer, or worse, Hayley,”

Both men shuddered at that thought.

“Well, a vampire at least fits, you already prefer the dark, and you kinda dress like one,” Sam laughed, trying to switch topics, “I guess that’s pretty cool,”

“Sure, I guess, as long as I don’t sparkle, it doesn’t seem so bad,” Seb said.

At that Sam burst into a raucous fit of laughter, drawing everyone’s attention to him.

“What’s so funny?” Abigail asked.

“The, the idea of Seb sparkling,” Sam wheezed out between fits of giggles.

This brought the three women to join Sam in his laughter. Sebastian simply glared at them, especially his mom, until they calmed down.

“As amazing as that would be, you won’t be sparkling any time soon, unless someone were to dump a bucket of glitter on you,” Abby said, looking thoughtful, once she regained her composure.

“Thank Yoba. And don’t even think about it,” Seb said, knowing that look in her eyes.

“Fiiine. Hey, did you know you get some nice powers, I’m a little jealous, honestly,”

“Powers?”

“Yeah, like super speed, increased strength, y’know, the usual you hear about in vampire lore,” she read, “Though I can’t find anything about turning into a bat… hmmm wonder why?”

“So this means I’m immortal, right?”

“Yes, for the most part, unless someone runs a stake through your heart, cuts off your head, or sets you on fire, you can’t die,” Maru said, reading from the book in her lap.

“Great,” Sebastian didn’t sound all that excited about that notion.

“Robin? Honey? Are you down here?” Demetrius called out before entering Sebastian’s room.

“I’m here, did you need something?” the red head answered.

“I was just – what’s going on down here?” the older man demanded upon seeing his wife and daughter sitting in his step-son’s room, surrounded by old books that – did that book say _Vampyr_?

It was no secret that Demetrius didn’t particularly like Sebastian. Not that Sebastian liked him either. They only put up with each other for Robin’s sake. It’s not like he could just get rid of him, Robin would never allow it.

“How ‘bout we go upstairs and talk, let the kids have some space. ‘kay?” Robin said, getting up and walking over to her husband.

She knew this wasn’t going to be an easy conversation, and figured it be best if it came from her when her husband found out about their son. She just hoped he wouldn’t react too badly.

“Talk about what? What did he do?” Demetrius glared at Sebastian as he made his accusation.

“Sebby didn’t do anything,” Robin said, frowning.

Why couldn’t they just get along? She could understand why Sebastian didn’t like Demetrius, he replaced his real father. But Demetrius didn’t have a valid excuse to treat her son the way he did.

“Oh really? Then why are you down here?”

“I can’t just come down to visit my son? Come on, let’s just go have some tea, Caroline gave some of her lea leaves last week and I’ve been wanting to try them, okay?”

Demetrius grunted, not fully convinced, but allowed his wife to lead him back upstairs without further protest. Maru sent her half-brother a look of worry, neither of knew how Demetrius would take this news, but they could guess it wouldn’t be good.

“It’ll be okay, I’m sure will keep things toned down, she won’t let anything too drastic happen,” Maru said, trying to reassure her sibling.

Seb merely nodded, but he knew, no matter how much his mom embellished the truth, there was no way he was getting out of it unscathed from his step-father’s wrath.

“If you want, you can stay at my place tonight, and maybe tomorrow night too?” Sam offered.

“Yeah, thanks, I might just do that,” the newly turned vampire replied.

Sam wasn’t as oblivious as people thought, he knew Demetrius wanted Sebastian to move out and get on with his life. He always compared Sebastian to Maru, which wasn’t fair in any capacity, they were two entirely different people, why should they have to be compared to each other?

At the sound of muffled yelling the dark haired man changed his response, “Actually, I’ll definitely do that, as long as your mom won’t mind,”

“Nah, it’s cool,”

Abigail gave Sebastian a sympathetic look, guessing her mom’s tea hadn’t worked in calming the dark skinned man down. She started to gather the books, knowing Seb would want to get out before things escalated even more.

“Why don’t we head out now? It’s getting close to dinner and maybe your mom will let me stay for a while,” she suggested.

The young men nodded and helped her gather the books into their backpacks.

“I’ll let mom and dad know where you went, and if you need blood, you can take some from me,” Maru said as she followed the others up the stairs.

“Thanks,” Seb didn’t know what else to say, he and Maru had never been close per say, so this was a little weird, for both of them.

Maru smiled and watched the trio leave down the mountain trail.

“Sooo… a mate, huh?” Abigail began, smirking in a way that could only mean bad things, “Who do think it could be?”

“Ugh, seriously? Why would have any idea who it is? I just found out I’m supposed to have one why would I have any idea who it is?” Sebastian groaned as they passed the bridge to the abandoned Joja Mart.

“You know, I read that your mate is normally someone you already know,”

“Well, that’s good, less chance they’re a serial killer,” Sam remarked.

“Yeah, could still be Hayley though… And I wouldn’t it put it past her to be a serial killer in her spare time,”

“Doubtful,” Abigail said, “The book also said your mate is likely to be someone you’re close to, because the bond is already there so when you find them it’s less out of the blue,”

“So one of you two then? Guess it could be worse,” Seb teased with a smirk.

Abby playfully punched him in the arm, laughing ruining the false hurt she tried convey. The rest of the walk was done in comfortable silence, they didn’t need to fill it with pointless chatter, just content to be with each other.

Jodi was just returning home from her visit with Caroline as the trio arrived at Sam’s house.

“Hey mom, is it cool if Seb stays the night?” Sam asked as they moved inside the abode.

“Of course, I’ll get the air mattress out and some spare blankets. Will you be staying for dinner, Abby?” Jodi asked, it wasn’t uncommon for Sebastian to spend the night, so she had no problem with it.

“If it’s not too much trouble, yes, please,” Abigail answered with a sweet smile.

“Not at all, dinner will be ready in a half hour, I’ll bring the mattress and blankets in, in a bit,”

“Thanks, mom, we can grab the mattress though, don’t worry about it,” Sam said, leading his friends to his room, stopping at the linen closet along the way.

He tossed the blankets and mattress over to the far corner of his room before joining his friends on the floor by his bed. Abigail pulled out the books, setting them down in the middle of their little triangle. Each grabbed a book and began reading. Sebastian turned to the section in his book that went into detail about mates. As much as the idea of a mate didn’t appeal to him, he figured he should know what he was getting into with it. Each word he read added more weight to the heavy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. By the time he finished the section Sebastian was almost certain he knew who his mate was.

“Find anything interesting?” Abigail asked, a knowing gleam in her eyes as she smiled innocently at him.

“You know, don’t know you?” he ground out through clenched teeth.

It wasn’t that he was mad about who his mate was, quite the contrary, but he didn’t want Abigail meddling in things before he even had a chance to talk with them about it.

“Know what?” Sam asked, looking up from his book.

“Oh, nothing, just noticed that Seb was looking a little hungry,” she played it off easily.

“Oh, okay,”

“Hey, why don’t you have a small drink before dinner?” Abby suggested, offering her wrist to the vampire.

Sebastian knew what she was doing, she must have read that same book back at his house. The book that stated that one way to determine the identity of the mate was through their blood. The mate’s blood would be sweeter than anyone else’s, and both vampire and mate would fall into an almost trance like state when the feeding occurred. Like what had happened between him and Sam back in his room.

Not one to back down from a challenge, though, and the look Abby was giving him was definitely instigating one, Seb took her wrist and allowed his fangs to pierce the soft warm flesh. Blood flooded his mouth, rich and full of iron, but as they both had silently predicted, it wasn’t the same. After taking only a few small mouthfuls, Sebastian closed the wound and let Abigail have her wrist back.

“Did you get enough?” Sam asked, noting that Seb hadn’t taken nearly as much from the purple haired girl as he had from himself.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, we should go see if your mom needs any help, diner is almost ready,” Seb said, sending his friend a smile.

*

Dinner was an awkward affair. Jodi kept asking about their day, trying to force a conversation none of the trio were ready to have. Kent remained silent, not seeing any need to pry into their lives. Meanwhile Vincent continued to pester Sam, wanting to join his older brother in his sleepover. That was quickly shot down by Jodi, thankfully. But the real kicker was when Jodi asked Sebastian about the food. The newly turned vampire had been picking at the fish they were served that night, not really hungry for it, for obvious reasons. He had tried a few bites but just couldn’t seem to find any enjoyment in the meal. He easily brushed it off as not feeling too well, though Jodi didn’t seem fully convinced, she didn’t push the matter.

After they helped Jodi clean up they retreated back to Sam’s room, Vincent complaining loudly that he wanted to join them. Sam told him no, and shut the door to his room. They resumed reading and commenting on the books they had been given. Seb found one that had more details on mates and became lost in it’s text. Like the other book, this one said that a vampire’s mate was usually, not always, but usually someone they were close to before being turned. They would have the sweetest blood. Yet the point that stood out the most; the vampire would feel a ‘pull’ to this person.

Sebastian couldn’t deny that ever since he woke up he had, indeed, felt a ‘pull’ towards his blond friend, like his heart was calling out towards the other man. It was looking more and more likely that Sam was his mate. The more this sank in, the more Sebastian wanted it to be true. He wanted to be with Sam. But Sam was still human. Not to mention that he didn’t even know if Sam was okay with being his mate… what if he was disgusted by the notion?

What if Sam didn’t want to be with him? The books didn’t say anything about what would happen if the mate didn’t want the relationship. They all just assumed that the mate would readily accept their place. And what about the fact of the mate still being human? Were they just supposed to give up their human life to be with the vampire? Seb couldn’t do that to Sam. He couldn’t take away Sam’s chance to live a normal life. But Sam was _his_. Seb hadn’t noticed that as he thought about the chance that Sam wouldn’t want him, he had unconsciously moved closed to the blond, growling lowly. Abigail noticed.

“Well, it’s getting kinda late, and you know how my dad gets if I’m out too late, so I’m gonna head home. You two have fun and behave,” she said, collecting her things.

“All right, see you tomorrow for practice?” Sam asked, looking up from his book and checking the time on his phone.

“Sure, just text me when you want to start,”

Sam gave her a thumbs-up and let her go, it was getting pretty late. He put the book back in the pile and stretched out, his back popping a few times as he groaned loudly in satisfaction.

“So ya wanna keep reading these old books or we could watch something on my computer, or something,”

Seb thought it over for a minute, a movie didn’t sound like a bad idea. It might be a good way to get his mind off this ‘mate’ thing. If nothing else, it would at least distract him for a little bit.

“Movie sounds good,” the vampire answered.

“Cool, I’ll get it set up, if you wanna go grab some snacks while I do it?”

Sebastian nodded in agreement and rose to his feet, slipping out of Sam’s room to gather the aforementioned snacks. He hoped he wouldn’t run into Jodi. Not that he didn’t like his friend’s mom, she was like a second mother to him, but he didn’t want her questioning him about how little he ate at dinner and worrying about his health. But that was better than the alternative… He didn’t see Jodi as one to react well to the news that her son’s best friend was now a vampire.

Luck, apparently, was giving him a break. Jodi was no where to be seen, nor was Kent or Vincent.He quietly grabbed some chips and a couple cans of soda for Sam before returning to the blond’s room.

Sam was lounging on his bed, one of the spare blankets tossed over his lap. He had changed into his sleepwear while Sebastian was gone, now wearing a pair of blue, flannel sleep pants and a too large t-shirt, Seb thought he looked really cute. He had turned his computer monitor to face the bed and the lights had been turned off, his wireless mouse resting in the window sill ready to be used when needed. Though it was dark Sebastian found he wasn’t hampered by the lack of light, easily navigating his way through the mess that was Sam’s floor.

“I grabbed your sweats, if you wanna change before we watch?” Sam said, gesturing to the pants that hung off the side of the bed.

“Thanks,” Seb replied, tossing the chips to Sam and setting the cola on the bed.

He usually left some clothes at Sam’s for nights such as this. The sweats were some of the first clothes he left, Sam had said it was cool with how often he stayed over. Reversely, Sam had a collection of clothes stashed at Seb’s place. Changing into the soft, black sweats, not bothered that Sam was watching him, he could feel the other’s eyes on him, he soon joined his friend on the bed. They barely managed to both fit on the tiny twin bed, but somehow they made it work.

“So what movie did you pick?”

“You’ll see,” Sam said cryptically.

Seb shot him a weird look, but didn’t question beyond that. He trusted Sam to not pick a shitty B movie or some girly rom-com. He should’ve known though, of course, _of course,_ Sam would pick a _vampire_ movie.

“Really?” Seb sounded wholly unimpressed with the selection.

“I thought it was appropriate,” Sam grinned, stretching an arm around his friend’s shoulders in an attempt to get more comfortable.

Sebastian wasn’t sure if it was possible for him to blush anymore, but if he could he was sure his face would be as red as his mom’s hair. A lot of people thought he dyed his hair, but he didn’t, his hair was naturally black. One of the only things he could thank his birth father for. Deciding not to think too much of it, Seb scooted closer to the blond and rested his head on Sam’s shoulder. Sam’s grin grew and he started the movie.

Throughout the movie Sam found little ways to touch Sebastian beyond just having his arm wrapped around him. He would hide his face in Seb’s hair if got scared, or sometimes let his hand slide up and down Seb’s arm, enjoying the small shivers the dark haired man involuntarily released as he did so. At some point Sam’s hand had slid down to rest on Sebastian’s waist, just at the junction where his shirt ended and the waistband of his sweats sat. Then there wasn’t a barrier between Sam’s hand and Sebastian’s cold skin.

Sebastian felt himself leaning into Sam’s touch, the heat he radiated was a soothing comfort, as was the sound of Sam’s heart beat, listening as it would occasionally speed up, usually before Sam would move his hand. The vampire found himself glancing up at the blond, trying not to be too obvious in his staring. Sam was basked in the soft glow of moonlight, his blue eyes bright with mirth as he chuckled at something happening in the movie. Then those eyes were on him. Sapphire met obsidian. They gradually moved closer.

Lips met lips in a chaste, hesitant kiss.

Seb was the first to pull away, looking into Sam’s eyes for any kind of answer.

Whatever he was looking for, he found, “I think I know who my mate is,” Seb whispered, pulling Sam down for another kiss.

“Me?” Sam asked, trying to mask the hope in his voice as they broke apart.

“Yeah, you,” Seb said with a grin, his elongated canines glinting in the moonlight.

“Oh, thank Yoba. I honestly didn’t know what I was going to do if you told me your mate was someone else,”

“Really?” Sebastian wanted to make sure he had heard the human properly, had Sam really just confessed to wanting to be with him?

“Yeah. I kinda just realized that I like you as more than just a friend, then all this happened, and that wizard guy said you now had this ‘mate’, your ‘soulmate’, and I felt like I lost you before I even got my chance to have you,” Sam said honestly.

At first Sebastian didn’t know what to say, the guy he was in love with had just admitted to returning his feelings, how did one even respond to that?

“You know this means you’ll need to be turned? I’m not going to let my mate stay human. I;m not going to let you just get old and die while I’m left living for the rest of eternity,” Sebastian growled out, feeling a deep wave of primal possession overcome him as the words left his mouth.

“Well, duh,” Sam laughed, “Why would you think I wouldn’t want to be with you forever? You’re my best friend, my mate, of course I want you to turn me,”

“Are you absolutely sure? There’s no going back once it’s done,”

“I’m sure, I don’t need to think about this that hard, I want this, I want you,”

“Good,” with that Sebastian pounced. He straddled Sam’s lap and pressed their lips together in a much more passionate kiss. Sam moaned as Seb tangled his hands into surprisingly soft blond locks, tugging none-to-gently to get Sam to open his mouth more. Their tongues slid against each other in a slick dance, applying pressure at different intervals and locations to give the other the best experience they could. Sam, though momentarily stunned by the sudden display of dominance, was soon eagerly returning the vampire’s affections. Hands rested on slim hips, pulling the shorter man closer and inadvertently rubbing their groins together.

A soft gasp fell from bruised lips when Sebastian moved away from kissing to run his cool tongue along the blond’s jugular. The vampire could taste his mate’s excitement on his skin, in the beads of sweat that gathered on smooth flesh. He could hear the rush of blood pulsing faster through veins and arteries, it was the most glorious sound he had ever heard. Running his nose along the carotid artery, savouring the delectable scent that flooded his head; oh how he wanted to sink his fangs into that neck and claim Sam as his own.

“G-Go ahead,” Sam breathed out, tilting his head to the side, exposing more of that succulent skin.

Sebastian pulled away to stare deep into blue eyes. Sam stared right back, making sure his certainty was clear in his gaze. Searching Sam’s eyes for any trace that he would regret this later, Sebastian nodded when he found none and moved back to licking and kissing down the offered neck. The vampire continued these small caresses for a few more minutes, easing Sam further into a state of lust and love. Once Sebastian was satisfied that the older man was desperately needy, he ran his tongue over the pulse point and then sunk his fangs into said spot.

Sam moaned, deep and throaty. He had been affected before, when Seb was sucking on his wrist, but this was a whole new sensation. He grasped, blindly, at the shirt the dark haired man wore, trying to pull him closer. The wizard was right, this was very sexual.

He wasn’t sure how it was possible, he was fairly certain Sebastian was planning on drinking him dry, but somehow he had enough blood that wasn’t being sucked out of him to fill his cock. Sam thrust his hips Seb’s, groaning weakly in pleasure at the friction the movement generated. Yet, just as he was reaching his breaking point, Sebastian pulled away.

Sam was too gone, blood-loss and lust forming a perfect drug-like haze over his mind. Seb laughed lightly at the sight, then raised his own wrist to his mouth. Biting down, he felt his blood – or was it technically Sam’s blood – rush over his tongue, and wondered how it was possible to have blood flowing through his veins when his heart no longer beat. Shrugging it off for now, the vampire transferred his wrist to his mate’s mouth, urging him to drink.

It was a strange thing, having someone force their blood into his mouth. His first reaction was to reject the foreign substance, but after a short moment of realizing that this foreign substance wasn’t meant to harm him, Sam latched on to Seb’s wrist and began sucking. His blue eyes slid shut and he drank deep gulps of the heavenly liquid that was filling him with new life. Then, abruptly, he stopped. Slumping lifelessly against the headboard, Sam paled considerably as his life ended.

Sebastian slipped off the blond’s lap, removing the chips and unopened cola cans from where they had been squished against the wall. He took them back to the kitchen, silently gliding through the house, listening for any signs that the rest of the household was awake. They weren’t. But Seb knew Jodi tended to be a light sleeper, as did Kent, it wouldn’t take much to wake either. Seb returned the chips to the cupboard and placed the cola back in the refrigerator.

Sam was still unresponsive when Sebastian returned, but he wasn’t concerned. Instinct told him this was normal. He cracked the window and pulled out his pack of cigarettes, lighting one up and sitting in the window sill, he gazed up at the clear sky. The stars glittered against black silk that was the summer sky, the utter stillness and quiet of the world set his mind at ease.

Less than an hour later Sam’s eyes fluttered open. At the sound of movement from behind him, Sebastian turned and was helping the blond get comfortable.

“How are you feeling?” the smaller man asked.

“Well, considering I just, technically, died, I feel pretty damn good,” Sam said with a grin, his newly acquired fangs gleaming in the moonlight, “A little hungry though,”

Sebastian noted the red ring around the bright sapphire irises, causing a faint purple ring where the two colours bled together. Instinct took over, that was the only way Sebastian could explain why he did what he did next. Again he straddled Sam’s lap, but this time, instead of him going to drink from Sam, he guided the blond’s head to his own neck, prompting the taller man to drink from him.

Sam ran his nose up and down Seb’s neck, getting a feel for the scent that radiated off his mate. He pressed soft kisses along what would have been the pulse point, every now and then poking his tongue out to taste. When he felt he had teased the smaller vampire long enough Sam bit down; just above the collar bone where he could sense the flow of blood was the strongest. Somewhere in the distance he heard a moan, but the sweet nectar that flowed into his mouth was of far more interest to him at that moment.

Drinking from Sam had been one thing, but as the blond sucked and licked at Sebastian’s neck,t he younger of the two felt a new pleasure course through him. Any blood that wasn’t being pulled out by the enthusiastic man was making a swift change of direction to go to his crotch. He wasn’t the only one, he felt a mirroring hardness rub against his as Sam pulled him closer.

“Fuck, Sam,” Sebastian groaned out as one of Sam’s hands slid down to grasp his ass.

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” Sam grinned wickedly as he closed the bite marks on Seb’s neck.

Sebastian moaned lowly, dropping his head to Sam’s shoulder and grinding subtly to relieve even an ounce of the pressure. Sam smirked at the man on his lap, letting the hand that wasn’t massaging the smaller man’s ass to sneak under the hem of his black t-shirt. Up it drifted, grazing over cold, firm skin. Seb might not be muscled, per say, no where near Alex who thought working out was it’s own religion, but he wasn’t lacking either, working on that bike did him dome good. But even if he had had a chunk of pudge, Sam would still think he was the most beautiful thing to walk this earth. Higher still the hand roamed, stopping only once it found it’s intended destination, a small, pert nipple.

“Ngh… Sam,”

“Yes?”

“If you’re going to keep teasing me like this, the least you could do is take your shirt off,” Seb quipped in a brief moment of clarity.

“Oh really?”

“Yes, unless you’d rather I rip it off of you?”

Sebastian didn’t give Sam the chance to answer, just moving to tear the fabric from the taller man’s body. He had seen Sam shirtless before, but for reason this time was different. Before he had never really _looked_ at Sam when he took his shirt off, just was kind of aware of the fact that he had. Now, though, with his chest and abdomen on full display, literally right in front of him, illuminated by the glow of the full moon, he _looked_.

Sam had more muscle mass than Sebastian did, stocking shelves had really done wonders for the man, too bad his new job at the museum didn’t have the same perks. He didn’t have the cliché ‘sculpted-like-a-god’ body, which Seb was honestly grateful for, that wasn’t his thing. There wasn’t a set of washboard abs, just a hint of the twitching muscle under creamy, pale skin.

“What?” Sam asked, worried his mate didn’t like what he saw.

“Nothing, just admiring the view,” Seb answered, letting his fingers dance across the man’s pectorals.

Sam flushed, answering Seb’s earlier query, then moved to lift the dark haired man’s shirt over his head, opting not to ruin it unlike his counterpart. Sebastian allowed it, raising his arms over head to help the blond in his quest. Both men sat, shirtless, staring at each other. Then Sam leaned forward and wrapped his lips around one of the pert, red buds that rose up from the younger man’s chest.

Sebastian threw his back, one hand jerking to hold onto Sam’s head and the other blindly clutching at the first thing it reached. The feel of those cool lips and tongue wreaking havoc on his chest was almost too much. Heat continued to build in his lower abdomen, growing more insistent with each passing second. He ground down, rubbing their erections together in a marvelous sensation of friction.

Sam’s hands had returned to Sebastian’s ass, only this time they slid down passed the waistband, reaching inside the briefs to squeeze that perfect ass. This action sent the smaller man careening forward, a high pitched squeak escaping his lips. Sam smirked against Sebastian’s chest, curious as to what other sounds he could get his mate to make; only one way to find out.

In the blink of an eye Sam had swapped their positions, he now straddled Seb’s waist, loving the look of shock on the other vampire’s face. He pressed their lips together in a hungry, desperate clashing of teeth, tongue and emotion. Sebastian twined his arms around Sam’s neck, hips bucking up to find some relief. They didn’t have to go very far. Sam was pressing his hips down, drowning in the feeling of their lengths sliding alongside each other.

Sam reached down, hand snaking between bodies, slipping into tented pants to grip the hardened flesh that resided there.

“Oh fuck,” Sebastian moaned, breaking the kiss and rolling his head to the side, eyes shut as he squirmed under the larger man.

Another smug look, Sam followed his hand down the slim form beneath him. Licking and nipping a path down opalescent skin. Detouring briefly to assault the man’s belly button with his tongue. Sebastian, apparently, had a very sensitive belly button. The string of moans and whines dripping from his mouth were sweet music to Sam’s ears. His weren’t the only ears that heard it though…

“Sam? Sebastian? Is everything okay?” Jodi’s voice called from the other side of the door, which was a little weird, normally she would just walk in.

“Everything’s fine, mom, we’re both fine,” Sam replied, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Are you sure? I thought I heard some weird noises?”

“I’m sure, it was probably just the movie we’re watching,” a movie that ended a while ago, but she didn’t need to know that.

“Okay… try to keep it down from now on, okay? Though you boys really should be asleep,” she chastised.

“Yes, mom,” Sam sighed in annoyance.

They were both twenty four, they didn’t need someone to tell them when to go to sleep.

They listened as Jodi walked away, waiting till they heard her shut the door to her room.

“Shit, Seb, you gotta keep it down if we wanna keep going,” Sam whispered, knowing his mom would be listening to see if they actually went to sleep or not.

In response Sebastian whimpered meekly and bucked up into Sam’s hand.

“Can you keep quiet? Or will I have to gag you?” Sam asked, squeezing the cock in his hand.

Seb’s eyes widened; would Sam actually gag him? The thought was kind of hot… But not for their first time, he wanted Sam to hear him, every moan, every whine, every little sound. Maybe next time they could try the gag, not this time though.

“C-Can we barricade the door?” Seb asked, knowing there was no lock, that would be too convenient.

“Hmmm… probably? Help me move the dresser?” Sam asked, looking around his room for something to block the door with.

He considered propping his desk chair under the doorknob, but quickly discarded that idea; if his mom got his dad involved, a chair would hold him out. Sebastian whined as Sam extracted his hand from Seb’s sweats, despairing at the loss of contact on his throbbing member. Sam smiled down at the cute expression on his mate’s face, leaning down he placed a light peck on Seb’s nose before getting off the bed.

The dark haired vampire growled softly as he, too, got up to help move the specified piece of furniture. It was easy to slide the oak dresser over to where it sat in front of the door, super strength was definitely a handy perk. Once it was in place Sebastian all but threw Sam back on the bed, settling himself on top, again, and gazed down at the dazed blond.

“Let’s see how quiet you can keep, shall we?” Sebastian mocked as he removed the other vampire’s pants in one swift motion.

With the pants came Sam’s boxers, leaving him naked as the day he came into this world. His cock, hard, flushed, and with a bead of pre-cum oozing from the tip, reached up, curving to the right just a smidge. A hungry look filled Sebastian's gaze as he stared down at the treat he just unwrapped. The without any further preamble he scooted back to where he sat on Sam’s shins, bent down, and took the head of the erection in his mouth.

Sam gasped, not out of necessity for air, but simply as a gut reaction to having someone take his cock in their mouth. His hands gravitated to Sebastian’s hair, weaving between onyx strands and alternating between tugging and pushing on his mate’s head. Seb was, surprisingly, good at this, swirling his tongue around the head, teasing the slit, all the while using the hand that wasn’t holding Sam’s hips down to roll the blond’s balls around in his fingers. This went on for some expanse of time, Sam wasn’t really in a position to tell how long. He was, however, in a _very_ good position to tell when his lover swallowed his cock to the root.

Eyes that had fallen closed at some pointbulged open, hands took a new meaning to the term ‘death grip’. The slight scrape of Sebastian’s fangs along the sides of his member only added to his pleasure, if the long, low moan was any indication. He apparently forgot that they needed to be quiet, not that he could remember much of anything with Seb’s mouth doing such sinfully wicked things to his body.

“I thought we needed to be quiet?” Seb teased, pulling off of Sam’s length with a lewd pop.

“Dammit, Seb, how can you even think I’d be able to keep quiet with you doing **that**?” Sam retorted.

“Maybe we should find something to occupy that mouth with then?” Seb smirked.

“Maybe we do.,” Sam grinned impishly, “But first, why don’t you take these off?” toying with the waistband of the younger man’s sweats.

“I guess I could do that,” Sebastian said coyly.

He slid off the bed and pushed his pants down, briefs going with them. There he stood, bare ass naked, and all Sam could do was stare. Sebastian was beautiful. No, beautiful wasn’t the right word… beautiful couldn’t hold a spark tot he sight that was Sebastian. And he was all Sam’s, and the blond was going to take full advantage of that fact.

Sebastian moved to cover himself, the bravado he had been sporting just moments ago sudden;y dissipating under his mate’s gaze.

“Don’t hide,” Sam said, reaching out to pull Seb back to the bed.

The dark haired vampire let his lighter counterpart pull him back, crawling onto the bed and settling where Sam had just been.

Sam moved to hover Sebastian, kissing him softly, “If you don’t want this, at any point, tell me and we can stop, okay?” he said, making sure Seb understood what he was saying.

Sebastian nodded, he wanted this, but he was nervous, he’d never done this before. Hell, he’d hardly touched himself before, not seeing the need. Sam smiled, a gentle, reassuring smile as he pushed Seb to lay down and pressed a few more feather light kisses on his chapped lips. The final kiss was calmer than their previous ones, this one, though, was filled with emotion; love and devotion.

Sam let his hand, the one that wasn’t supporting his weight, drift down and take hold, once more, of Sebastian’s cock. The touch was so perfectly sweet Sebastian couldn’t help the needy whimper that forced it’s way up his throat and into Sam’s mouth. Sam smiled into the kiss, and his hand left Seb’s cock to reach for something under the pillow. It returned with a half-full tube of lube. The cap popped open, and then there was colder than expected digit pressing against Sebastian’s entrance. It wriggled it’s way passed the tight ring, slicking up the cool channel as it went.

One became two, which eventually turned to three.

Sebastian had tried to push the pain away, hoping to focus, instead, on finding the pleasure that supposed to be a perk of taking someone’s dick up the ass. Seriously, how did other guys do this?

“Ngh, holy fuck!” Sebastian’s whole demeanor shifted when Sam’s fingers brushed over something, his prostate he thought.

Sam stretched up to slot his lips over the smaller man’s, hoping to stifle the loud moans and cries his mate was making. He thrust his tongue out to meet an equally excited muscle; the two twisted and twirled around each other in a slick dance that lacked experience on both sides, but made made up for it with the passion being shared. Fingers continued to thrust in and out, scissoring open to stretch the virgin entrance of his mate; curling just so to swipe across the spot that caused the dark haired man’s toes to clench in sweet pleasure.

This went on until Sebastian was a writhing, sobbing mess, he could hardly remember his own name through the haze of ecstasy he was floating in. Sam couldn’t help but take pride in the wrecked mess that was his mate, and the sound he made when Sam removed his fingers, it went straight to his cock. He hesitated after pulling his digits out, debating using a condom… Yes, they were both virgins, but that didn’t mean that one of them couldn’t have something. Well he knew he was clean, but was unsure about Seb. On the other hand they were both immortal now, so would something like an STD really affect them?

“You still with me up there?” Seb asked when he realized that Sam had stilled his movements.

“Huh?” Sam replied, “Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking about something,”

“Sounds dangerous, you, thinking,” Sebastian teased, “Wanna tell me what it was that took you away?”

“It’s nothing, just a stupid thought,”

“It can’t be that stupid if you look as concerned about it as you do,”

“I was just wondering if we still had to worry about things like STDs since we’re immortal and all now,” Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck in the nervous way he did when flustered.

“Hey,” Sebastian said, raising his hand to Sam’s cheek, “It’s not stupid, that’s a valid question. But just for future reference, I’m clean, mom made me get tested every year once I turned sixteen; not sure why she made me do it every year, not like I was dating anyone until the asshole farmer showed up… If you want to use a condom this time, go for it, if you don’t, I don’t mind. I just want to share this moment with you, how we do it doesn’t matter. As long as it’s with you I’m going to be happy. You’re my mate, I love you no matter what,”

Sam was glad his heart no longer beat, because he was sure it have burst from love if it still functioned. He never pinned Seb as the romantic type, but it worked for him.

“Shit, Seb, I love you, too,”

Words could no longer convey their true feelings after that. Sam decided that he wanted to fully connect with Seb, and forewent the condom. Slicking up his member and lining it up with Sebastian’s puckered hole. They came together. Moments passed as Seb adjusted. A roll of his hips to test the waters. A loving grazing of fingers over a cheek. A slow start. Delicate touches attempting to dispel the pain. A new angle. Fingernails clawing into sweat slicked skin. Pleasure building. Speed increasing, both trying to reach the tipping point. A hand wrapped around a neglected member. Mouth moving to neck, a claiming bite as they fell over the edge together.

Sam collapsed beside Sebastian, body shaking in the aftermath of their heated intimacy.

“That was...” Sam whispered.

“Yeah, yeah it was,” Seb said, smiling as he looked at the blue eyed man.

“So, like I know we don’t actually need to sleep anymore, but I could really use a nap now,”

“Same here, we can figure the rest of this out tomorrow,”

“Mmm, that sounds good,”

Seb smiled, not caring that he was a mess, he had his mate, that’s all that mattered. The rest could be dealt with when the sun broke over the horizon.


End file.
